


That Would Be Enough

by anteachrist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, it's so sad i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteachrist/pseuds/anteachrist
Summary: “Hey, it’s gonna be okay buddy. You’re gonna be okay. You did such a good job okay? You lived a good life, a great one in fact! You’ve been the best best friend I could ever ask for. You and Yuuri, you’re my family okay? You’re all I’ve got and I love you so much bud.”Or: Makkachin dies and Yuuri helps Viktor cope





	

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyoooo it's 3:30 am and i just finished this after having the worst case of writer's block in the world w o w z a. shoutout to my yuri on ice fam who i hope will read this (maybe?) and also kicked my ass into gear and inspired this. you know who you are. hope ya'll enjoy it. also i'm sorry. i would sooner see the downfall of humanity than have makkachin die but oh well. 
> 
> hope you like it! ~

 Viktor’s eyes open slowly, morning light streaming through the window, softly illuminating the room. It’s a morning just like any other. His arm is secured around his fiancé’s waist, his bare chest pressed to Yuuri’s back. Makkachin lays curled at their feet, sleeping soundly. He smiles inwardly, nosing at the back of Yuuri’s neck contentedly. It’s Sunday, which means a day off. Growing up, Viktor’s parents always considered Sunday to be a day of rest to both recover from the past week and to prepare for the one ahead, and he was more than eager to introduce this concept to his own small family. He presses a gentle kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck before rising, careful not to wake the sleeping man. He looks too gorgeous like this, muted morning light casting shadows on his gentle features and Viktor makes a mental note to commit this to memory. 

  Makkachin wakes with him, the poodle looking up at him with wide eyes. Viktor smiles, ruffling the fur on the top of his head. 

  “Morning boy. Wanna help me make breakfast for Yuuri?” he says quietly, crouching down so he’s eye level with Makkachin, who simply wags his tail in response to Viktor’s question. He smiles, scratching behind his ears before righting himself.

  “C’mon, let’s go to the kitchen.” he says, motioning for Makkachin to hop off the bed and follow him. Makkachin, however, doesn’t. Viktor’s smile drops and he quirks an eyebrow. He crouches back down once again, gently petting Makkachin on his side. 

  “You feeling okay buddy?” he asks gently. Makkachin whimpers in response, a whine that tugs at Viktor’s heartstrings. Makkachin is usually the first one up out of the three of them, always eager and willing to jump up at a simple request. This is odd for him and Viktor can’t help the inkling of worry that takes root in his mind. He coaxes Makkachin gently, trying to get him to at least hop off the bed, but Makkachin makes no move to stand and continues to whimper in a way that makes Viktor’s heart feel like it’s breaking in two. He stands once again, his knees popping loud enough for it to be concerning. Damn, he’s not getting that old, is he? 

  He looks down at Makkachin, who stares up at him with big brown eyes. Viktor sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

  “I’m gonna go make coffee, I’ll bring you some water, okay bud? Sit tight.” he says, smiling down at the dog. He prays silently that he’s only just dehydrated or something simple like that, that it’s nothing serious. He goes about making his coffee, getting a mug for both himself and Yuuri, as well as Makkachin’s water bowl. setting the stuff all on a wooden tray, he carefully walks it all back to the bedroom, placing it down on the dresser. He takes the water bowl and places it gently beside Makkachin’s head, before going back to fetch the coffee. Viktor takes a seat beside Yuuri on the bed, brushing Yuuri’s ever growing hair out of his eyes. Looking down at the sleeping face of his fiancé, his previous worry is temporarily forgotten. He is so beautiful and Viktor can feel himself falling in love with the sleeping man even more. He didn’t even think that was possible, yet here he is. Yuuri’s eyes flutter open slowly, hand coming up to rub the sleep away from them. Viktor smiles down at him, continuing to run his hand through his soft locks. 

  “Morning sunshine.” he murmurs quietly, not wanting to alarm Yuuri with volume when he’s yet to fully pull away from sleep. The younger man simply hums in response, eyes fully opening and settling on Viktor’s face, a warm, sleepy smile encompassing his features. 

  “Good morning.” he mumbles, voice croaky with sleep. 

  “Made you coffee.” Viktor says, quick to grab the cup from its place on the bedside table. Yuuri sits up slowly, taking the cup from his hands gratefully. 

  “Two sugars?” he asks, looking up at Viktor. 

  “Sweet. Just like you.” Viktor says with a simple wink. Yuuri rolls his eyes, but Viktor doesn’t miss the slight blush on the apples of his cheeks. They sit there in comfortable silence for a while, sipping their coffee and enjoying the others presence. It’s only when a movement from Makkachin on the end of the bed do they break their silence. The poodle is attempting to stand up and walk over to the pair of them, and failing. Viktor’s lips tug down into a frown as he sets his cup down on the table and makes his way over to the end of the bed. 

  “I don’t think he’s feeling well. He wouldn’t come with me to the kitchen this morning and he won’t drink anything.” Viktor says, clear concern written all over his face. Yuuri frowns, mirroring Viktor’s expression. 

  “I thought he was acting kind of off. Usually he’s all over us.” he says, thinking of recent mornings where he’s woken up to Viktor’s arms and kisses from Makkachin all over his face. He would smile, if it wasn’t for the current look on Viktor’s face. He’s rubbing Makkachin’s head tenderly, more worried than Yuuri has ever seen him before. 

  “Should we take him to the vet?” Yuuri asks. Viktor contemplates the idea for a moment, before nodding. 

  “Yeah, yeah that’s a good idea.” he says, standing up to go get dressed. Yuuri follows, digging around their drawers and pulling out a sweatshirt and some trackpants. Viktor follows suit with something similar. Once the two are dressed up to their coats and scarves Viktor grabs the throw from their couch, wrapping up Makkachin in the soft wool and picks him up in his arms. 

  “Whoa buddy, you’ve gotten heavy, haven’t ya?” he jokes to the dog with a slight laugh. Yuuri smiles, holding open the door for the two of them. The walk down to the car is more awkward than Yuuri would’ve liked it to be. He can practically feel the worry radiating off of Viktor, and curses every God he can name that he can’t ease that worry. The last thing he wants is for Viktor to be upset. It breaks his heart, but he shoves the hurt down, to ease Viktor’s conscience. When they finally approach the car, Yuuri climbs into the passenger seat, Viktor settling makkachin down in his lap gently once his seatbelt is fastened. He shuts the door on the two of them before climbing into the driver’s side. The car whirs to life at the turn of the key and Yuuri is eager to turn on the heat, his fingers already starting to turn white from the cold, despite not having been outside for more than five minutes. 

  The drive is tense and quiet, both of them not speaking, the radio at a low volume. The bruising grip on Yuuri’s hand from Viktor doesn’t go unnoticed. 

 

❈❈❈

 

  The two get in immediately to see the doctor. It’s deadly silent in the observation room and Yuuri has to check multiple times to make sure Viktor is still breathing. He holds Viktor’s right hand in his left, brushing his thumb over the golden band on his fourth finger. A silent reminder; a promise.  _ “No matter what happens, I’m here. I'll always be here” _

  The doctor straightens from her bend over Makkachin and Viktor visibly tenses. Yuuri moves his hold from his hand to his arm, squeezing Viktor’s bicep to ground him. 

  “You said he hasn’t been eating lately?” she asks, wrapping her stethoscope around her neck. Viktor nods. 

  “Yeah... I didn’t really think much of it at first but he’s been eating less and isn’t as energetic as usual. Is-is he gonna be okay?” he asks and Yuuri doesn’t miss the catch in his voice. The doctor sighs. 

  “He just old. He’s lived a long life. His heartbeat is slow and his breathing is shallow. Soon he’ll just give out. There isn’t much i can do for you...” she says solemnly. “I can either put him to sleep here, or you can take him home and just let it run its course.” Viktor crumples in on himself and Yuuri holds onto him tighter, like his hold on his arm is the only thing keeping Viktor from falling apart, which can’t be far from the truth. 

  “If-if we do it here, will he be in any pain?” Viktor asks, his voice smaller than Yuuri has ever heard it before. The doctor shakes her head. 

  "No, he won’t. We’ll give him anesthetic then the euthanasia. He won’t feel a thing.” she says, her voice calm and gentle. The first tears fall, landing on the tissue paper of the observation table. Viktor looks down at his hand on Makkachin’s head, and sniffles, before nodding. 

  “Yeah... yeah we’ll do that... is that okay with you Yuuri?” he asks, looking at Yuuri, who gapes back at him in surprise. Viktor is asking him permission. Viktor is putting the fate of the life of his beloved dog in Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri can’t help the tears that spring to his eyes at the thought. He nods, reaching up to brush a tear dripping down Viktor’s cheekbone away with the pad of his thumb. 

  “Yeah.” he replies. It’s all he can muster. The doctor nods.

  “I’ll gather what I need and give you time to say goodbye.” she says, leaving the room quietly. Viktor drops into a crouch, starting to pet Makkachin on top of his head. 

  “Hey, it’s gonna be okay buddy. You’re gonna be okay. You did such a good job okay? You lived a good life, a great one in fact! You’ve been the best best friend I could ever ask for. You and Yuuri, you’re my family okay? You’re all I’ve got and I love you so much bud.” Viktor says, the tears flowing down faster now. Yuuri crouches down next to Viktor, leaning his head gently on the other man’s shoulder. 

  “Yuuri loves you too.” Viktor adds as an afterthought, his smile watery. Yuuri huffs out a half laugh. 

  “Yeah, I do. It was nice to have a dog around again after Vicchan.” Yuuri says, reaching out to pet Makkachin gently. Viktor laughs at the mention of Yuuri’s childhood pet. He still teases Yuuri occasionally for naming the poodle after him, but it’s all good natured, Viktor knowing how much of a touchy subject Vicchan can be to Yuuri. Viktor turns his head to press a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. The doctor comes back in then, hands full of the correct medicines. 

  “Are you ready? Do you need more time?” she asks. Yuuri makes a mental note to thank her greatly for being so kind.

  “We’re ready. It’s time.” Viktor says, stroking Makkachin’s soft fur. The doctor sets to work on injecting the IV into his leg. Viktor comforts Makkachin and Yuuri holds onto Viktor. The doctor injects the anesthetic and Yuuri can see Makkachin start to relax, his breathing slowing. Viktor on the other hand has started to shake, the tears quickening. The doctor then injects the euthanasia, before stepping away. She places her stethoscope to his chest, listening intently. A minute or so passes before she steps away, placing her stethoscope back around her neck, and steps away from Makkachin. 

  “He’s gone.” she says and Yuuri swears if heartbreak was audible you could hear Viktor’s shatter for miles.

  
  


❈❈❈

 

  Viktor hasn’t moved since they returned home, nor would Yuuri even dream of asking him to, considering he hasn’t moved alongside him. They lay in their bed at home, legs intertwined and facing each other. Viktor hasn’t sobbed once but the tears haven’t stopped. He lays silently crying, eyes red, head and heart aching. Yuuri aches alongside him, because when Viktor hurts, Yuuri hurts. Yuuri brushes the hair out of his fiancé’s eyes in a feeble attempt at comfort. Viktor catches his hand gently, intertwining their fingers so their hands lay between them. Their rings glint in the afternoon sunlight coming through the window and Yuuri almost smiles. 

  “He was my best friend Yuuri...” Viktor mumbles. The first time he’s spoken in hours. He sounds so weak and broken and Yuuri wishes he could wrap him in his arms and protect him from all the hurt in the world because no one deserves to feel this way, especially not Viktor. Viktor is all things good in Yuuri’s life and it breaks him to see him so broken. If he could, Yuuri would take all his broken pieces to somehow piece Viktor back together, but he can’t. He doesn’t have anything to offer other than his company and a feeble attempt at comforting words. He hopes it’s enough. 

  “He was my best friend for so many years. He was with me through so much. He was my ultimate confidant for so many years. He may have just been a dog but I told him everything, and I genuinely believe he listened to me. Every time i was scared, happy, heartbroken, lovesick, he was there. And now he’s not.” Viktor vents, sounding more and more choked up as he goes on. Yuuri strokes his thumb along the back of Viktor’s hand. 

  “I know. I know it’s hard. I felt the same way when I lost Vicchan. I can’t offer you much in comfort but I can give you empathy. I know it’s hard to believe right now but the pain gets easier with time, and I’m always gonna be here to support you. I can, uh, be your new confidant, if you want..” Yuuri says, confidence wearing thin as he continues. For the first time since this morning, Viktor smiles, reaching up with his free hand to cup Yuuri’s jaw, his thumb brushing along his cheekbone. 

  “I’d like that.” he mutters, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri sighs, curling closer to Viktor. He may not be able to completely shield Viktor from everything bad in this world, but he can give him this. This small sliver of bliss and security away from a harsh reality. And maybe, that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> oops.
> 
> sorry.


End file.
